Ignorance
by MusicFiend666
Summary: Hollows are disappearing myseriously, and a group of Shinigami are sent to investigate. The Rekai Tantei is floored when a familiar face pops up, but can't remember a thing. Temporary Hiatus


I was bored and decided to write this while shuffling through my Ipod. I have no idea what will happen with this, or if anything will happen at all, and as I'm typing this, I also have no idea where it takes place, who is in it, or what shall happen 0.0 But it shall be written!

Disclaimer: Whatever this is, I'm pretty sure I don't own its characters. I DO however, own the rights to this story idea. I ask that if anyone finds a story extremely similar to this, that they IMMEDIATELY inform me about it so that I may fix the problem.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Wave after wave of demons flooded the temple, different shapes and sizes rushing through the torn barrier onto the temple grounds. Yukina and Boton were quickly brought into the temple while Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama fought their way through the throng of demons. Unnoticed, a smaller demon snuck past the fighting group. It creeped into the temple, its tiny serpentine eyes flicking back and forth as he skulked through the building. It came upon its target, a frail looking human girl, lying unconscious on the futon by the door it just entered. It struck, and later, an exhausted Reikai Tantei came upon the horrible scene. The group surged into the room, hoping to save the girl, but found it was too late; the girl was long gone._

"_AVERY!"_

Skyler woke up with a yawn, rolling out of bed and speed dressing and running out the door without stopping to wave to her neighbor Alex. Instead, she headed to the Captin's quarters, praying she wasn't late. She skidded to a stop and slammed open the closest shoji door.

" Chibi-sensei! Skyler reporting for practice!" The girl bowed down, looking respectfully at the floor, until she received a harsh punch to her head. "Ow! Why~~~" The girl clutched her head as she looked slightly down at her teacher's angry teal eyes. She pouted towards her short sensei, who ignored it completely and turned away from her with a sigh. She hid a grin and followed Chibi-er, Hitsugaya sensei off to train. She had been training with him for four years, and could never resist teasing him. Skyler suddenly walked into a large solid object and fell to the ground with a thump. She looked up and saw the captain of the sixth division, Kuchiki Byakuya staring impassivley down at her.

"You and Captain Hitsugaya are needed immediately. Both of you follow me." And with that, the captain started walking down the hallway. Skyler sat dazed, then began to race after the two captains already down the hallway. She followed them into the room, and noticed that other people sat there, apparently waiting for some justification for their summons. She recognized few of them, and took advantage of the spare time to analyze the group. Kurosaki Ichigo, was one who she recognized immediately. She had been friends with the ginger haired boy, ever since she got here, always teasing him and sparing with him in her spare time. Next to him was a small looking girl, who was glaring at a giggling blond man with a green striped hat obscuring his face. The girl was dark haired and fair skinned, bore a resemblance Captain Kuchiki, which brought the idea that this was Rukia, his sister. The blond man, however, was still unknown; none of his physical characteristics shedding any light onto his identity. Her musings were cut short when the meeting began. Apparently, Hollows were starting to seep through mysterious fissures and disappearing from sight, causing concern throughout the Soul Society. Skyler, Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo, and the blond haired man, Urahara, would be traveling through one of the rifts and try to identify the problem. There was no way of knowing what was on the other side, so each person was directed to be wary and be prepared. Since no time limit was issued, they were also allowed anything that made the trip seem less unpleasant, at their own discretion. It was to start early the next day, and each person immediately set out to prepare.

It was just before dawn broke when the group met up, meeting where the next rift was supposed to open up. Tests had been run and there was, indeed, another world there, no doubt being terrorized by Hollows with little to no protection. Arrangements, however, were made with the spiritual world there, who graciously found a place big enough for the group to stay. The group made no comment on Skyler's effects, and chose instead to focus on the already shifting space in front of them. The air rippled, distorting itself before a gash tore through the space. No one hesitated as the group slipped through the rift before it closed, leaving them at the bottom of a mountainous flight of stairs, presumably to the temple they were expected at. The steps were no challenge to the group who easily swept themselves up the stairs. Skyler, however, chose to take her time and walk with Alex, who she decided to bring along for the ride. Alex understood Skyler, especially since their circumstances for arriving in the Soul Society were identical. They were always there for each other, and she wanted him to be there to keep company for the long trip, and to even out the numbers when it was time to begin rounds through the city. When they finally made it up the steps, Captain Kuchiki's calm baritone could be heard, presumably explaining why they were here. As Skyler and Alex walked into the room, all eyes focused on them. Byakuya introduced them and continued speaking, but the other group continued to stare at the duo at the door. The two quietly sat down with their group, and Rukia quietly identified the group. The older women in the front was Genkai, and she was the owner of the temple. The next person, Yusuke, was Genkai's student; he had a very childlike face, but one could see his determination through his eyes, which made her think of Ichigo. Next to him was another boy, with shockingly deep red hair and bright green eyes, whom everyone called Kurama. Next to him was a rather plain looking, but tall and built man named Kuwabara, who was alternating between staring at Skyler, and staring at the mint haired girl, Yukina, in adoration. Other members of the group wouldn't be showing up for a few days, so after Byakuya finished his explanation, silence descended on the group, the newer one _still_ staring at Alex, but especially Skyler, with barely disguised confusion and shock. Before anyone could question them, however, a rather short, dark haired man walked into the room. The other group seemed to recognize him, and tensed, which immediately began to worry Skyler, who moved to grasp her Zanpakutō,causing the man to turn his deep, red eyes towards her. The minute he looked at her, his eyes filled with the same shock the others had, but also something deeper, stronger. Before he could do anything more, a twin set of voices echoed from behind Alex.

" Okaa-san?" One of the voices stopped with a yawn, while the other inquired where they were. The now distracted Skyler walked over and grabbed the two children, holding them both on each hip.

" I took you guys with me on a mission. Remember how you wanted me to train you? Now is a better time than ever right?" Both children immediately opened their eyes eagerly, and both groups got a look at mismatched eyes; one child with on jade eye, and one a deep blue. The other, however, stared curiously at the group before her, eyes a deep, and familiar red.

* * *

I can't get **_any_** of the icons I use to work, so I'm sorry that there is no seperators, bear with me? I hope to get some good feedback on this, so for the first time, I'm going to ask for feedback. I never ask, and I think this is one of the few I'll ask for them on. I only ask because this came out of nowhere, and its an experiment of sorts. So, read and review, if you please. See you in Chapter 2 :)


End file.
